


Victor's Punishment

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Beating, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Victor breaks Master's most prized possession - a vase from his late mother. Now Victor must pay the price. And an angry Master is very creative.*Victor is seventeen





	Victor's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This short is dedicated to a guest named fati. I know it's probably not as 'hard core' as you wanted, but I did try my best.

Master didn’t get angry at Victor often, but when he did, he and the punishment that followed were nightmares that haunted Victor for weeks.

 

\----------

 

Victor’s eyes went wide as the vase fell over and shattered.

“Shit,” he hissed, dropping to his knees to try and sweep the pieces into a pile. “Shit, shit, shit.”

On one hand, he was thankful his master wasn’t home at the moment because he would most certainly be punished. On the other hand, his master would immediately notice the missing vase and Victor would most certainly be punished.

Once he had swept the shards into a pile, Victor leapt to his feet to grab a broom and dustpan. He had never broken something before and had no idea what sort of punishment he was going to get.

As he swept the shards up into the dust pan to be thrown out - or maybe saved because maybe Master could do something to make the vase better again - Victor frantically tried to decide what to do.

Master rarely became angry, but he was a force to be reckoned with when he was. Biting his lips enough to draw blood, Victor set the broom aside, tucking the shards into a safe, out of the way corner and began to pace.

On one hand, he could call master, tell him what happened, and maybe he wouldn't be hurt so badly. On the other hand though, maybe he would be. Maybe master would be furious that Victor had dared to call him and interrupt his day at work.

Then again, he would also be furious if Victor did nothing. If he didn’t contact him to say-

“What happened?”

Victor flinched, spinning around and staring in horror to find Master standing in the library doorway.

“I-I’m sorry-” Victor stammered.

“I didn’t ask if you were sorry,” Master said hotly, stalking towards Victor who could do nothing but tremble in place. “I asked you what happened.”

“I was cleaning, sir,” Victor replied, biting back a whimper as Master stepped towards him, footsteps slow and deliberate, pushing Victor to the edge of panic. “And I was stupid. Not watching where I was going.”

“What did you do?”

“I broke a vase,” Victor said in barely a whisper. “But I swear, sir, it was an accident, I-”

“Shut up,” Master hissed. He had reached Victor now, standing close enough to see the young boy’s trembling. “Do you know how much that vase cost?”

Victor shook his head quickly. “No master, I don’t.”

“You do understand you’ll have to be punished now, correct?”

Victor tried very very hard not to cry because that would only make his punishment worse.

“Yes master I understand,” he whispered, bowing his head to show his submission. “And I will accept whatever punishment you give me.”

Master grunted. “Go to the sun room and strip. Wait for me. Are you hard?”

“Yes sir,” Victor whispered. “You put the ring on before I left.”

Master nodded. “Go. And be sure to blindfold yourself.”

 

.............

 

Victor was left alone and blindfolded in the sun room - hot in the summer - for over an hour while Master did whatever he did to pass time before giving Victor a punishment.

Soon enough, Victor heard the telltale sounds of footsteps coming towards him and he tried very very hard not to flinch. Even though he knew he was trembling, giving away his fear.

The man came closer, placing his hands on Victor’s hips.

“Do you know why that vase meant so much to me?”

Victor swallowed thickly. “B-because it was expensive?”

He let out a loud yelp when his master’s hand made contact with Victor’s bare ass. He hadn’t been expecting the contact.

“Try again.” Master’s voice was scarily calm but Victor knew that at any second, the man could become frightening and furious.

“I-I don’t know, Master,” Victor admitted quietly, trying not to scream when ten hard spanks hit his ass in quick succession. By this time he was trembling, the only thing keeping him up being the arm Master had suddenly wrapped around his waist before he was dragged over to the ottoman and dropped harsly onto it on his stomach, ass in the air.

“The vase was important,” Master said calmly as he grabbed a fist full of Victor’s hair, yanking his head up and drawing a strained cry from the slave. “Because it was the last thing my mother ever gifted me before my father killed her.”

Victor let out a scream as his master began hitting his ass hard, too many spanks on one spot before moving onto the next and continuing. Victor was openly screaming and sobbing as his ass turned bright red and he began shifting and squirming, desperate to get away.

He didn’t know how long they had been going, unable to see with the blindfold over his eyes, before Master finally stopped, breathing heavily behind him. Victor himself was holding still, gasping loudly as tears fell down his cheeks.

“I think I’ve made my point,” Master murmured. “Don’t you?”

Victor sobbed, nodding his head quickly. “Yes master. Yes, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Stay where you are,” Master ordered and Victor shivered, slowly letting his body go lax as he heard master wander away. After a few minutes - at least - Master returned, clasping a metal collar tightly around Victor’s neck and attaching a leash to the front, tugging him to his feet. Victor struggled to not limp as he followed after Master, shivering when he heard the sliding glass door open and he was led outside, flinching when his bare feet made contact with the grass.

“You’ll stay outside tonight,” Master decided, dragging Victor over to where he knew there was a large post in the ground. He was shoved down, wincing when the leash was pulled taut and tight around the post, giving Victor no room to move. He chose to remain silent as Master violently jerked his arms behind his back, restraining them tightly with the specially ordered elbow to wrist cuffs.

Lastly came the open mouth gag and Victor couldn’t help but whine this time, hating it. 

“You don’t come, either,” Master added, pressing a boot to Victor’s erection, straining in the ring, and listing softly to the slave cry, distorted by the gag. “Put your face to the ground, ass in the air.”

Victor nodded, doing as he was told and shifting his legs apart when Master told him. He winced when he felt the thick anal hook sinking into his hole, the attached rope being tugged over his back and tied to the post where his leash was also restrained.

Victor whined, the sound turning into a scream when Master once again lay ten spanks to his already sore and protesting ass.

“Maybe this time,” Master snarled. “You’ll learn to watch where you’re going.”

The man stormed off, leaving Victor in his painful, compromising position until dawn. When Master finally returned, it was nearing midday and Victor was starving, trembling.

But he obediently remained on his knees, sucking the man and swallowing every last inch of come, apologizing profusely for the vase before dutifully taking the man’s cock up his ass.

It was a terrible life, but Victor was a slave and a pleasure slave at that. He knew his place which was to take whatever punishment he was gifted and thank his Master for it, no matter how much he hated it.

Master didn’t get angry at Victor often, but when he did, he and the punishment that followed were nightmares that haunted Victor for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
